


Spencer Reid One Shots

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: A collection of Spencer Reid One Shots





	1. Chapter 1

First story starts in the next chapter


	2. JP

“Well Shit.” You mutter setting down Spencer’s lunch on the edge of his desk. He’d forgotten it this morning and you’d had time during your lunch to swing by, see him and drop off the brown bag he’d left at home.   
“Hey!” His voice comes from behind you. You turn to face him and he stops in his tracks. “Sweetheart what’s wrong?”  
“M-my water just broke.” You can’t believe this is happening.   
“You. What? Um. Your water?” His eyes are darting around in confusion.   
“Spencer. The baby water.” You cry as a contraction rips through you. This draws the attention of his boss and best friends who were standing by the coffee machine chatting. Two of them being parents immediately recognize what’s happing and come running over.   
“How far apart are they?” JJ asks taking your hand.   
“Apart?” You scoff.   
“We’re not getting her to a hospital.” Hotch says looking at JJ.  
“Excuse me. You’re the FB fucking I. Why the hell wouldn’t you be able to get me to a hospital?” You ask through gritted teeth.   
“Well sweetie, you’re already too far into labor. We need to lay you down.” She and Hotch help lower you to the floor. Your head in JJ’s lap.   
“Spencer!” Morgan snaps shoving your frozen husband. “Your baby is coming. You’re the only one who knows what to do. Get in there.” This seems to jumpstart him into action.   
“I need hot towels and a pair of scissors. Someone better call 9-1-1 just to be safe. I’m sorry we don’t have any painkillers Sweetheart.” Morgan shoos everyone but your little group from the room, much to your relief while Hotch goes and gets the towels that Spencer requested. JJ takes your hand in one of hers as Penelope comes bursting in.   
“I’ve called 9-1-1 and someone is on their way.”  
“Penny hand.” You growl and she gives it to you before dropping to the floor. You squeeze their hands and cry out. “Fuck you Dr. Spencer fucking Reid.” He doesn’t respond, just takes the towels from Hotch, who very sweetly stays above the waist. You’re vaguely aware of Rossi with his phone out but the next few minutes are a painful, sweaty blur. You do know you scream at Spencer at least one more time because this was his goddamn fault.   
But all is forgotten and forgiven when you hear your baby cry. JJ uses a towel to wipe the sweat off your face while Spencer cuts the cord. He hands the infant to Derek who cleans it off.   
“What?” You ask Spencer, the two of you had wanted to wait until you had the baby to know.   
“A girl. We have a daughter.” Spencer says sounding a mix of exhausted and relieved. You don’t blame him. Morgan passes you your clean and dry baby girl in a towel. Spencer comes and sits where Penelope was a moment before and looks at you with questioning eyes. You nod.   
“Everyone we’d like you to meet Jennifer Penelope Reid.” Both women cover their mouths as tears slip down their cheeks. It was only right for you to name her after the women who practically forced her parents together. Your happy little scene is interrupted by a pair of EMT’s hurrying into the room. They load you and Jennifer Penelope, or JP as you’ll probably call her, onto a gurney. Once the three of you, Spencer included, are safely tucked into the back of the ambulance. You look up at Spencer.   
“I love you.” You say softly.   
“I love you too sweetheart.” He says leaning in to kiss you.   
“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” You whisper his lips a breath from yours. He doesn’t say anything, just chuckles and presses his mouth to yours.


	3. Sleepwalking

You wake in a panic. Someone is in your apartment. Opening your gun safe you slip silently out of bed, the floor is like ice on your feet after being in the warmth of your bed. You move silently down the narrow hallway and peek around the corner into the main area of your small apartment. Your mouth drops open at the sight that greets you.   
“Spencer?” You ask lowering your weapon and moving into full view. You flip on the kitchen light so he’s not just in the glow of the fridge. “Spence?” He doesn’t respond. You move around the kitchen so you can see his face and that’s when it clicks. His eyes are open but unfocused and he looks dazed. Dr. Spencer Reid is sleepwalking. You pull your cell phone out of your pocket and take a picture to prove it then say gently, “Hey Reid. Let’s go back to bed.” You take his arm and guide him away from the fridge. You grab your keys and lead him next door. You try the knob and close your eyes and groan when it doesn’t budge. He’s locked himself out.   
“Ok Reid. Back to my place.” You glance up at him hoping he’s woken but see the same blank look on his face. No such luck. You head back to your door, unlock it and guide Spencer through the door. Locking the door after you you guide him into your room. “Lay down Spencer.” You say and he does. You put your gun back in your safe, close it and climb into bed yourself. “Go to sleep.” You say softly and drift off yourself.   
When you wake in the morning you find a very startled and very confused Spencer Reid looking over at you.   
“Morning Doc.” You say with a small smile.   
“How did I get here?”  
“You broke in while you were sleepwalking.” You laugh.   
“I did?” He turns bright red and you sit up.   
“It’s fine Reid. You scared the hell out of me at first but I figured it out pretty quick.”  
“Why didn’t you take me home?”  
“I tried. Your door was locked.”  
“Oh. I keep my spare under your door mat.”  
“Under my door mat?”  
“Yea. I can’t keep it under mine but it won’t work on your door.”  
“Good to know. You owe me breakfast.” You say stretching. “Meet you downstairs in thirty.”  
“Okay.” He leaves and you laugh to yourself.  
“Dr. Spencer Reid everybody.” You say and head for the shower.


	4. Red Light

You’ve been stuck in traffic for the last hour. The AC in your car isn’t working and you just want to be home already. You come to a stop at yet another red light and groan, loudly. Loudly enough for the two men in the car next to yours to look over in amusement. The driver is an attractive black man with a bald head and what you’d maybe describe as a goatee except it goes around his mouth and under his nose too. The other is an adorable skinny man with longer brown hair, it falls even with his chin and you’re glad he’s not trying to man bun it. You grin sheepishly at them causing the driver to laugh.   
“You alright?” The passenger asks with furrowed brows.   
“Oh, um.” You hadn’t expected him to talk to you. “Yea. I’m just really over this traffic.” You laugh softly.   
“The average American spends 42 hours in traffic every year.”  
“Oh my god.” You groan again dropping your head back onto the headrest of your seat. “I knew I should have just walked.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“Michigan.”  
“That’s 723.2 miles to the boarder.”  
“Did you just do that math in your head?”  
“Yes.”  
“He’s kind of our little genius.” The driver calls over him.   
“Our?”  
“We work for the FBI. In the behavioral analysis unit.”  
“Oh nice.” Your lane inches forward with the new green light. Theirs follows and you lag a bit further behind the car in front of you to continue talking to the agents.  
“I’m Derek and this is Spencer.” The driver calls again.  
“Emma.” You say with a smile.   
“I don’t want to pressure you or anything Emma but I think Spencer here would like to give you some more stats over coffee and since it looks like you’ll be heading north in the next few minutes maybe you could give him your number?” Normally you’d say no but when you look at Spencer and see the blush creeping into his cheeks you can’t help but laugh and rattle off your number.   
“Aren’t you going to write it down?” You ask as this light turns green.   
“I have an eidetic memory.” He responds then says your number back to you.   
“I’m back in town next Thursday!” You call as you pull away with a grin, so maybe traffic wasn’t so bad.


	5. Library

You love the smell of a library. It always reminds you of childhood and your grandma. She always took you to the library on weekends when your dad had to work. You’re not paying attention to where you’re going when you round a corner and crash directly into a tall skinny man with chin length hair.   
“Oh god I’m so sorry!” You say feeling your cheeks burn with embarrassment. “I should have been paying attention to where I was going.”  
“You’re not the only one.” He chuckles gently, “I was reading.”  
“In Russian?” You ask glancing down at the cover of the book he’s holding.   
“It’s a collection of Russian fairy tales. My godson loves stories so I’m trying to find new ones to tell him.”  
“That’s sweet.” You feel like you’re interrupting his time, “I’ll let you get back to your stories.” You say with a soft smile.   
“I hope you find what you’re looking for.” He says with a smile back and you continue down the aisle, not bothering to tell him that you’re not really looking for anything. You run your fingers over the worn spines, you breathe deeply as you slip around the side of the bookshelf. It’s so peaceful in a library. You see him leaning against one of the bookshelves as you round the next end, you don’t even know what section you’re in anymore. Not that it matters, you’re just here to take in the silence during your lunch break, to get away from the chaos of work for a little while. You’re down at the far end again when you run into him again. This time it’s him who comes barreling around the side. He crashes into you and instinctively you both grab onto one another. Your fingers curl around the fabric of his button up and his wrap around your biceps.   
“Okay, that was all my fault.” He says looking down at you.   
“We really do need to stop meeting like this.” You say releasing his shirt. “Speaking of which I’m Merina. Merina Campbell.”  
“Reid. Spencer Reid. Dr. Spencer Reid. I work for the FBI.” He’s talking quickly and he still hasn’t let go of your arms.   
“I was hoping you weren’t one of those guys who has to show off his right to carry a weapon.” You laugh and that’s when he seems to realize he’s still holding onto you. He lets go quickly and looks embarrassed.   
“No, uh, I actually work with the BAU.” When you furrow your brow and shake your head slightly he clarifies, “Behavioral Analysis Unit. We’re profilers who study serial killers.”  
“And I thought my job was stressful.” You say softly. That’s when you notice it, “Wait that’s not the same book you had earlier. This one is in German?”  
“I read fast.”  
“I guess so. That Russian book wasn’t skinny. How fast?”  
“20,000 words a minute.”  
“What.” You stare at him, “How do you process that?” You’re starting to realize that this isn’t any normal guy, you’ll never be able to keep up with him.   
“I’m sort of a genius.”  
“I was starting to catch onto that.” You laugh and a woman pointedly clears her throat in your direction.   
“Could I interest you in some coffee? I know a place just down the street where we could go. Talk.”  
“That sounds really nice, I have to get back to work soon though.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
“Hold on.” You dig into your purse and pull out a business card. “Here. Call me. We can set up a day to meet there during lunch?”  
“Yea. I’m probably going to be called on a case soon but-”  
“Shhh!” The woman hisses and you stifle a giggle. You don’t think about it, it’s so natural, you reach over and grab his hand then lead him out of the library. He leaves the book on a table on your way out.   
“I have fifteen minutes. Where’s this coffee place?” You ask smiling up at him in the cool autumn air.   
“Right there.” He points with his free hand, not even trying to let go of yours. His long fingers intertwined in your shorter ones. “You sure you have time?” He asks as the two of you make your way over.   
“Yea. I have time for this.” He grins down at you and the two of you make your way to the coffee shop. You’ve always loved the library.


	6. Endings

You tape up the last box with a sigh then write ‘kitchen’ on it. You and Spencer have been working on packing up all his stuff for the past two days. You stand up and survey the apartment, the bookshelf had taken the longest, with his hundreds of books the boxes had gotten heavy quickly. He’s been so sad these past few days, and in all honesty you have been too. You’re trying not to let it show but this seems so final.   
“Hey.” You hadn’t heard him come back in, he glances around the apartment, void of nearly all of his things. “Are you sure about this?” He asks quietly those solemn brown eyes staring into your own. He looks so sad it breaks your heart.   
“Spence. We’ve talked about this, this is the best decision. For both of us.”   
“But-” You press a soft kiss to his cheek stopping the argument that you know is coming. You’re tired. You don’t want to keep going in circles about this. You understand that he might not be ready for this but knowing Spencer he might never be one hundred percent ready.   
“Do you want me to bring these boxes down?” You’ll give him a moment alone to reflect on what the place means to him. This is the place where you had first told him you’d liked him. The first place you’d kissed. You drop the last two boxes in the back of the truck. This was where he had told you he loved you for the first time. He’d stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed your hand then turned you to face him. He’d been watching your eyes, then smiled and kissed you softly then had whispered those three little words. Every time he said them you still got butterflies. You head back up to the apartment, this was the first place you’d had sex, where you’d burnt food so badly that you’d set off the fire alarms. Where you’d nursed him through the flu, and he had nursed you through one epic hangover after your college friends had come to town and partied like you were still 22. You chuckle softly to yourself, you and Spencer had only been together for just over a year and that apartment held so many memories for you that you can’t imagine what it holds for him. It had been his refuge since he’d started at the BAU. You walk back into the apartment to see Spencer leaning against a windowsill.   
“Spence?”  
“Hey. I was just thinking, this is the window that I watched Alex walk away from the team from. This is also the window where I saw you for the first time.”  
“Oh?” You’ve never heard this story before.   
“Yea.” A small smile tugs at the corner of his lips as you wrap your arms around his waist. “It was pouring rain. You were carrying two big bags and a bright red umbrella, I saw you almost drop those bags twice before I convinced myself it wouldn’t be creepy to go down and help you.” You remember this day, you’d just moved into town and had needed food. “By the time I got down there you were long gone and I stood out there in the rain kicking myself. I’d lost you. I kept watch for you after that. When we met I didn’t really have to go into work that day I just wanted to meet you badly enough that I went in.”   
“You never told me that!” You laugh softly. “That’s more of a Derek move than I thought you’d do.” You tease.  
“It worked out well for both of us didn’t it?” He asks softly kissing your forehead you tilt your face up and meet his lips with your own. God you’re crazy about him.   
“It did. Are you ready?” He sighs, pulls his key off the ring then leaves it on the counter. You dig yours out of your pocket and leave it with his. Taking your hand you walk the door and he glances behind him.   
“You know. Endings aren’t always a bad thing.” He kisses you again and you smile. “Let’s go home.” He mutters and you nod. Home. With him. Your home. No endings aren’t always bad.


	7. Little Black Rain Cloud

It was just one of those days.

The worst thing about the depression was that you never knew when you were going to have a bad day, the kind where you just woke up feeling sad. It was a beautiful day outside but that didn’t do much to lift your spirits. Your phone rings but you just let it ring, not bothering to roll over and grab it. If it’s really important they’ll call back.

They don’t.

You sigh and throw an arm over your eyes, laying there for a while. You should get up but you don’t really feel like it. You roll over and stare at the clock, it’s only 11. Oh god. That means you have an entire day to try and shake your little black rain cloud. Someone knocks on your door, you should get up, see who it is.   
“Hello?” Spencer. You’d given him a key a few months back, just incase. “You home?”  
“Uhh.” You grunt from your bedroom. He moves through your apartment the floor boards creaking under his slender frame.   
“Hey.” His voice is soft as he takes in your prone form. “Are you okay?” He knows about your depression and when you let out a little whimper he comes over to the bed. He sits down and rests his hand on the small of your back. “Talk to me.”  
“I’m just so sad.”  
“You want to try and get up?”  
“Uh.”   
“Come on, let’s just get up. Maybe get some food in you.” He gently tugs you out of bed and leads you to your living room. He leaves you on the couch with the remote where you absent mindedly flip through the channels. Spencer gets to work on some breakfast, you’re so lucky that you’ve got him as your best friend. If anyone understands mental illness it’s Spence. Twenty minutes later a plate of food lands on your coffee table. You glance down and crack a smile, he’s arranged your pancakes, bacon and strawberries in a smiley face.   
“Bon appetite.” He grins passing you a cup of orange juice.   
“Thanks Spence.”   
“You’re my best friend. I’ll always come over and make you smiley pancakes with bacon.” He nudges you and you drop your head onto his shoulder. He has no idea how huge it is that you can always count on him to be there, to have your back and to make you smile.


	8. OTP

“Oh my god Spence!” You laugh as the film canister shoots up into the air.   
“I call it science magic.” He glances over his shoulder toward Hotch’s office then leans in toward you and whispers, “Just don’t tell Hotch I showed you.”  
“Deal.” You whisper leaning in toward him too, and slipping the small canister into his hand. “Now teach me how to do this.” You say with a grin. He does quickly and you giggle in delight as the canister shoots across the room where Morgan catches it.   
“Damn you two. This is why we can’t go nice places.” He teases causing you to burst into another bout of laughter.  
“I’ll go get some coffee then we better finish these files. You and I have that movie to get to.” Spencer says swiping your coffee mug from your desk.   
“Thanks Spence!” You call from your desk, turning back to your paperwork.   
“So,” Derek says lightly leaning up against your desk. “You’ve got a little thing for him huh?”  
“What?” You ask glancing up at him, the end of your pen in your mouth.   
“You and Spencer.”  
“We’re just friends.” You say, forcing the words to sound natural, to keep the sadness out of your voice.   
“Uh huh.” Derek chuckles then moves over to his desk.   
Ten minutes later Spence still isn’t back with your coffee. You sigh and stand up then head toward the coffee machine. Just before you round the corner you hear Spencer and Penelope talking quietly.   
“Just ask her.”  
“I-I can’t.”  
“Spence, you two are my otp. Get your shit together and ask her out.”  
“Otp?”  
“One true pair. I ship you guys so hard.”  
“You know I don’t know half of what you’re saying right?” You stifle a giggle. A genius he may be but up to date on the latest Internet jargon, or really much pop culture at all, he is not. “She only likes me as a friend anyway.” You’ve heard enough. You round the corner and plant your lips firmly on his. He doesn’t react for a second then he wraps his arms tightly around you. You twist your fingers through his hair and his lips are pressed firmly to yours. You sigh into his mouth and he pulls away from while laughing softly.   
“God I love you.” He mutters, brushing your hair away from your face.   
“You-you do?”  
“Yea.” He kisses your nose gently and you grin up at him.   
“Oh yea, total otp.” Penelope laughs from the doorway. “Oh. Tee. Pee.”


	9. Control Myself

The two of you are sitting in the back seat, you in the middle seat. Reid in the one next to the door and Morgan’s newest automatic propped up on your other side.   
“So we have this gun because?”  
“If you didn’t fall asleep in the jet so fast you’d know.” Morgan teases from the front.   
“Come on Morgan.” You complain as Spencer’s fingers slide along the seam of your pants, causing you to jerk your knee slightly. His large hand settles at the top of your thigh.   
“Alright fine. Only cuz if I don’t you turn into Grumpy instead of your sweet Snow White self.” He grins and you roll your eyes, since he thought you looked like the character Snow White, black hair, pale and bright blue eyes, Morgan had taken to calling you Snow. “We brought my new little toy because of the cartels in the area. We’ve dealt with them before but they’re never fun, or safe.”   
“Great. So where’s mine?” Spencer’s hand is slowly drifting to your inner thigh. You stop it with a hand on his.   
“Are you authorized to carry that?”  
“Yep.”  
“Maybe in Hotch’s car? I don’t know.” You shoot Spencer a pointed look and he grins over at you. His fingers drumming a light pattern into the inside of your leg.   
Morgan pulls into the house where the most recent victim was found. You follow Morgan in with Spencer following closely behind you, maybe a little too close. His hand brushes your ass as he walks past. You angle away from him as the three of you go over the scene, attempting to avoid distraction. The rest of the team isn’t exactly in on your budding relationship and you sure as hell don’t want Morgan to be the first one to figure it out. When Morgan’s phone rings you’re mildly relieved that he takes the call outside.   
“Spence what’s gotten into you?” You whisper as he catches your hips, his thumbs tease your shirt up and he runs them along the smooth skin of your hips.   
“Sometimes I just can’t control myself around you.” He mutters, brushing his lips against yours.   
“Spence.” You sigh, not caring anymore if Morgan catches you as you capture Spencer’s face in your hands. You pull his lips to yours briefly, God you could kiss this man for days. His lips are soft and pepper a few more kisses across your jaw. Then he steps away. You instantly miss his touch but it’s for the best, you could honestly spend all day curled up in his arms and you have. But now you’ve got to focus on work, on catching the UnSub who did this and on getting home in one piece.


	10. Rats!

Mice. Oh god why did it have to be mice? You’re tucked between Morgan and Reid following the trail of the UnSub through the pipe system, wishing you were anywhere but here.   
“Oh god I hate the sound of the mouse claws on the floor.” You mutter as a small shudder goes through you.   
“Uh baby those aren’t mice. Those are rats.” Morgan informs you and you stop moving.   
“Good going Morgan.” Reid hisses, “Her one and only fear is rodents.”  
“Whoops.” You’re rooted to the ground and can’t seem to find enough air to fill your lungs. The scratching seems louder and closer and that’s all you can hear is your heart pounding and those terrible scratching claws. You turn and go to bolt only to find a pair of strong arms wrap around you.   
“Morgan go. I got this.” You hear Reid say over the pounding in your ears. Morgan moves away and the panic continues to rise.   
“Reid. Reid let me go. Let go. Let go.” You know he can hear the panic in your voice but at this point you don’t care. “Reid!”   
“Hey hey shhhh.” He wraps your hand in his and leads you out of the tunnel, your whole body is shaking, you bolt past him and in your panic get completely lost. Fortunately Reid is close behind you, unfortunately you’ve managed to find the UnSub and you’re in no position to be confronting anyone right now. Reid shoves you into one of the small runoffs and closes it off.   
“Oh god. Oh god.” You moan softly, you’d swear you can still hear their little claws. “Reid get me out of here. Please.”   
“Hey, look at me. Look at me- just breathe. You’re okay. We’ve got to be quiet. I promise if any rats come I’ll shoot them okay?” You chuckle softly knowing he’s lying. He’s got such a sweet and concerned look on his face as his hands hold your face gently.   
“Reid?” You whisper.   
“Hmm?” Those brown eyes search your face.   
“Can I kiss you?” He seems surprised but recovers quickly and smiles a slow, soft smile at you.  
“I thought you’d never ask.” He laughs softly and you press your lips to his. He lips are firm but soft against yours, they seem to fit perfectly on yours. You pull away from him, rodents and UnSubs completely forgotten and bury your face in the crook of his neck. You can’t look around or you’re going to go into another panic, damn UnSub! You hear three quick gunshots then Rossi comes over the radio.   
“UnSub is down.”  
“Let’s get the hell out of here.” You say and Reid laughs.   
“One question first.”  
“What?”  
“Dinner? You and me tomorrow night?”  
“Sounds perfect.”


	11. Jealous?

She had been flirting with Reid this whole case and it was really starting to get on your nerves. “What do you think Dr. Reid?” The consultant says softly, leaning in toward him. You don’t even care to remember her name at this point. She’s just this annoying woman hitting on your boyfriend. He shifts slightly away from her and glances up at you with a small smirk.   
“Yea what do you think Dr. Reid?” You mimic folding your arms over your chest.   
“I think that there are a few things that would leave that impression. Our most likely suspect is probably an umbrella.”   
“Oh.” She moans and you narrow your eyes at her. “I was thinking a fire poker.”   
“Shape is off.” Reid says looking down at the pictures on the table. “A fire poker would have a square shape.”  
“Is an umbrella strong enough to do that kind of damage?” You ask joining the conversation again.   
“It might be if the killer knew how to do it right.” Reid says with a small shrug.   
“Like?” She asks undressing him with her eyes. You want to shoot her. Nothing fatal of course, just maybe in the foot.   
“I’m not sure. Morgan might be able to help us out there. Another thing that it could be is pipe. You know the skinny kind that they use at construction sites to help stabilize a building.”  
“You mean like at the construction site near where the fifth victim was found?” You ask.  
“Just like that.” Reid affirms with a grin in your direction.   
“Wow Dr. Reid,” she purrs, “intelligence is so sexy.” As she runs a hand down his arm. You can tell Reid is uncomfortable with her touching him but doesn’t want to be rude. You on the other hand? You’ve had enough. You take Reid’s face in your hands and kiss him soundly. His hands grip your waist and his hair brushes your cheekbones. You can feel his heart rate kick up a notch where your hands are against his jaw and neck.   
“Everything about you is sexy.” You whisper your mouth inches from his. You turn to her and smirk, “You were saying.” Her mouth is set in a thin, irritated line and her eyes are narrowed at you. Reid laughs softly, grabs his coat and your hand then leads you out of the room.   
“Get a little jealous there sweetheart?” He asks wrapping his arm around your shoulders.   
“She was acting like she was a starving woman and you were a feast. I just had to make sure she knew what would happen if she tried to make a move.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“I’d shoot her.” He laughs and kisses your temple.   
“I love you.”


	12. Hurry Back

They were hunting you. They knew that you’d been hit and they knew you were close. Why did you go alone? You were feeling so so stupid right now. There was movement behind you and when you go to point your weapon at the figure you recognize him.   
“Reid.” You breathe in relief.  
“You okay?” He whispers.   
“He caught me with a knife in the leg, nothing too bad. Flesh wound. I can run, not very well.”  
“Let me wrap it.”   
“With what Reid?”  
“My scarf.” He yanks it off of his neck and starts to wind it around your leg. He pulls it tight and you cry out in pain. “Shh. Shh. They’ll hear us. I’m sorry I needed to make it tight to stop the flow of blood. It didn’t look bad enough for stitches but we won’t know for sure until we get you to a doctor.” He whispers softly pressing his lips to your temple. Spencer stands up and pulls you to your feet. You wince when you put pressure on your injured leg. Reid pulls his gun from his hip and wraps an arm around your waist. You pull yours and holding it in the wrong hand you and Reid make your way out of the room.   
“Where is the rest of the team?” You whisper as Reid peeks around the corner of wall and fires two shots.   
“Coming. I was closer.”  
“I’m glad.” You whisper as the two of you make your way out of the building you fire at another one of the men hitting him in the chest. “Thank you.” You whisper as the two of you clear the building, it’s a fifty yard clearing and you know you’re not going to make it.   
“Ready?” Reid asks quickly.   
“Reid I’m not gonna make it.”  
“Yes you will.”   
“Reid go without me.”  
“Not a chance.” He wraps his arm tightly around you. “We’re moving in three, two, one.” He starts forward and you stumble after him. Clenching your teeth to keep from crying out you move as quickly as you can to the cover of the trees.   
“Five more steps.” Reid mutters, “three more steps.” You make it there, heart pounding, leg throbbing.  
“We need to stop. I can’t. I can’t.” You pant and Reid stops. He helps you to the ground.   
“I’ll go get help. Be safe.” Reid says softly, kissing the top of your head. You watch as he disappears into the night.   
Hurry back Reid. Please hurry back.


	13. One

Tell me that you turned down the man  
Who asked for your hand  
‘Cause you’re waiting for me  
And I know, you’re gonna be away a while  
But I’ve got no plans at all to leave

“Marry me baby.” Derek says wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing a kiss to your cheek. You laugh and shove an elbow into his chest.   
“I don’t think Savannah is into the sister-wife type there Morgan.” You tease earning a chuckle from the man next to you. “I can’t believe you guys organized this whole thing and I didn’t even notice.” Being attached to the FBI from RCMP in Montreal has been on of the thrills of your life. You’ve been called back to Canada for six months to help work a case with your new profiling skills and while you’re excited to go home you’re going to miss your new team.

And would you take away my hopes and dreams and just stay with me?

“Hey Spence.” You say softly, he’s been standing off to the side with a glass of, well something, for a while. “You okay?”   
“Yea. Fine.”   
“Okay.” You bite the inside of your cheek before continuing, “Thank you for the party.”  
“It was Garcia’s idea.”  
“Still. Thanks Spence.” You reach over and give his hand a gentle squeeze before moving away from him. He clearly doesn’t want you around right now. Derek and Savannah both give you a tight hug before heading out into the night. Garcia and her new beau Sam leave not long after.

All my senses come to life  
While I’m stumbling home as drunk as I  
Have ever been and I’ll never leave again  
‘Cause you are the only one  
And all my friends have gone to find  
Another place to let their hearts collide  
Just promise me, you’ll never leave again   
'Cause you are the only one

“I’ll miss you guys.” You tell JJ giving her a tight hug. “Thank you for making me feel so welcome.”   
“Of course! I hope you stay in touch over the next six months.”  
“I will.” Spencer is swaying softly on his feet and you eye him apprehensively.   
“Are you sure you’re okay Spencer?”   
“Fine.” You know he’s lying but since he clearly doesn’t want to talk about it you let it go.

Take my hand and my  
Heart and soul, I will  
Only have these eyes for you  
And you know, everything changes but  
We’ll be strangers if we see this through  
You could stay within these walls and bleed  
Or just stay with me  
Oh lord, now

You head home not long after your last conversation with Spencer that you head home. He’d had too much to drink and you were done with whatever little pity party he was having. You’d come to adore Spencer in your time here, he was sweet and smart and you were comfortable around him. More comfortable around him than anyone else on his team. You get into your pajamas and turn on Netflix, you’re hunkering down on your couch when there’s a noise outside your door. You’re surprised when there’s a knock on your front door.

All my senses come to life  
While I’m stumbling home as drunk as I  
Have ever been and I’ll never leave again  
'Cause you are the only one  
And all my friends have gone to find  
Another place to let their hearts collide  
Just promise me, you’ll always be a friend  
'Cause you are the only one

“Spence?” You say confused. He doesn’t say anything at first, just stares at you. He grabs your face and presses his lips to yours. You push him away, “Spencer we shouldn’t.” You mutter and he nods softly, his brown eyes sad. His breath slides across your cheek and you close your eyes. It’s while you’re standing there, his hands on your face your fingers tangled in his hair.   
“I’m sorry.” He whispers, you can smell the alcohol on his breath.   
“Don’t.” You whisper before you pull his lips back to yours. You’ve wanted this for a long time. It just never seemed right, and you didn’t want to risk the many relationships at play to be at risk but now, now you’re regretting that decision.   
Keeping your lips pressed to his you pull him into your apartment. Wherever Spencer is must be home.

I’m stumbling off drunk, getting myself lost  
I am so gone, so tell me the way home  
I listen to sad songs, singing about love  
And where it goes wrong


	14. One

_Tell me that you turned down the man_   
_Who asked for your hand_   
_‘Cause you’re waiting for me_   
_And I know, you’re gonna be away a while_   
_But I’ve got no plans at all to leave_

“Marry me baby.” Derek says wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing a kiss to your cheek. You laugh and shove an elbow into his chest.

“I don’t think Savannah is into the sister-wife type there Morgan.” You tease earning a chuckle from the man next to you.

“I can’t believe you guys organized this whole thing and I didn’t even notice.” Being attached to the FBI from RCMP in Montreal has been on of the thrills of your life. You’ve been called back to Canada for six months to help work a case with your new profiling skills and while you’re excited to go home you’re going to miss your new team.

And would you take away my hopes and dreams and just stay with me? 

“Hey Spence.” You say softly, he’s been standing off to the side with a glass of, well something, for a while. “You okay?”

“Yea. Fine.”

“Okay.” You bite the inside of your cheek before continuing, “Thank you for the party.”

“It was Garcia’s idea.”

“Still. Thanks Spence.” You reach over and give his hand a gentle squeeze before moving away from him. He clearly doesn’t want you around right now. Derek and Savannah both give you a tight hug before heading out into the night. Garcia and her new beau Sam leave not long after.

_All my senses come to life_   
_While I’m stumbling home as drunk as I_   
_Have ever been and I’ll never leave again_   
_‘Cause you are the only one_   
_And all my friends have gone to find_   
_Another place to let their hearts collide_   
_Just promise me, you’ll never leave again_   
_'Cause you are the only one_

“I’ll miss you guys.” You tell JJ giving her a tight hug. “Thank you for making me feel so welcome.”

“Of course! I hope you stay in touch over the next six months.”

“I will.” Spencer is swaying softly on his feet and you eye him apprehensively. “Are you sure you’re okay Spencer?”

“Fine.” You know he’s lying but since he clearly doesn’t want to talk about it you let it go.

_Take my hand and my_   
_Heart and soul, I will_   
_Only have these eyes for you_   
_And you know, everything changes but_   
_We’ll be strangers if we see this through_   
_You could stay within these walls and bleed_   
_Or just stay with me_   
_Oh lord, now_

You head home not long after your last conversation with Spencer. He’d had too much to drink and you were done with whatever little pity party he was having. You’d come to adore Spencer in your time here, he was sweet and smart and you were comfortable around him. More comfortable around him than anyone else on his team. You get into your pajamas and turn on Netflix, you’re hunkering down on your couch when there’s a noise outside your door. You’re surprised when there’s a knock on your front door.

_All my senses come to life_   
_While I’m stumbling home as drunk as I_   
_Have ever been and I’ll never leave again_   
_'Cause you are the only one_   
_And all my friends have gone to find_   
_Another place to let their hearts collide_   
_Just promise me, you’ll always be a friend_   
_'Cause you are the only one_

“Spence?” You say confused. He doesn’t say anything at first, just stares at you. He grabs your face and presses his lips to yours. You push him away, “Spencer we shouldn’t.” You mutter and he nods softly, his brown eyes sad. His breath slides across your cheek and you close your eyes. It’s while you’re standing there, his hands on your face your fingers tangled in his hair. “I’m sorry.” He whispers, you can smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Don’t.” You whisper before you pull his lips back to yours. You’ve wanted this for a long time. It just never seemed right, and you didn’t want to risk the many relationships at play but now, now you’re regretting that decision. Keeping your lips pressed to his you pull him into your apartment. Wherever Spencer is must be home.

_I’m stumbling off drunk, getting myself lost_   
_I am so gone, so tell me the way home_   
_I listen to sad songs, singing about love_   
_And where it goes wrong_


End file.
